1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable, folding road surfaces primarily employed in military applications.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,833 to Perry et al. shows the use of hinged multi-hollow sections which may be laid from an accordian position. The individual planks, however, are not pivotable through 360 degrees relative to each other since each plank is folded into its accordian storage position in a single, preset direction of rotation.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,277,201 to Abell and 3,284,819 to Nissen also show portable roadbeds which lack the 360 degree rotation characteristic.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,291 to Lamendour shows a flexible, portable roadbed wherein a significant degree of rotational flexibility exists between the respective components. However, 360 degree rotation is obviously not possible due to the configuration of the individual members. Further, the top and bottom surfaces of the members are not identical and therefore the roadbed has a specific top and bottom.